


Fuzzy Orange and White Plaid

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Kevin can't skate for shit because it's hilarious fight me, M/M, Winter dates, spiteful handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: “Aaron,” Kevin says, to catch his attention, and Aaron turns, brows furrowed, as Kevin swipes away the snow with his thumb.Aaron sputters and turns redder, and ducks his head when Kevin lets his hand wander to land in Aaron’s hair, carding through blond locks he wishes he could feel through his own glove.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Fuzzy Orange and White Plaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetic_ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetic_ivy/gifts).

> more KEVAARON JUST FOR U ELI *smorch* soft handholding-in-the-cold date like u requested~ happy late bday bb!! (this is super wintery when we haven’t hit thanksgiving yet ahh oops you said cold and i heard snow)  
goddamn I write one (1) Kevaaron fic and suddenly I’m in deep wow  
TW: mildest of the mild homophobia like she’s there, she glares, she’s gone

Kevin can’t drag his eyes from Aaron’s nose and the tips of his ears poking out of the giant scarf that dwarfs him. They’re bright pink from the cold, and as Kevin watches, Aaron tugs the fuzzy orange and white plaid down from his mouth to blow on his thin-gloved fingers, balled together for warmth. It’s freezing here, waiting in the cool evening air in this never ending line for the ice skating rink.

Aaron looks very grumpy when a couple snowflakes drift down to land on his gloves and nose, and more so when one catches in his eyelashes and he has to blink furiously.

“Aaron,” Kevin says, to catch his attention, and Aaron turns, brows furrowed, as Kevin swipes away the snow with his thumb.

Aaron sputters and turns redder, and ducks his head when Kevin lets his hand wander to land in Aaron’s hair, carding through blond locks he wishes he could feel through his own glove.

“There are _people_,” Aaron mutters, and Kevin eyes the thin line stretching in front, a trickle of people tapering off behind them as the sky darkens. Kevin doesn’t understand why — the soft gold of too-early Christmas lights strung up between the trees that surround the outdoor rink illuminates the ice in a warm glow, and the distinct lack of children zooming and falling around the ice is good by him.

“Not that many people,” Kevin says, but pulls away, because there _is_ a middle aged woman glaring suspiciously over Aaron’s shoulder at them both. Kevin glowers back, and Aaron follows his gaze to unashamedly flip her off. He turns back with a smirk to himself at her scandalized expression, to once more breathe onto his fingers and hop in place, shivering.

Kevin wraps his own hands around Aaron’s and pulls them closer to add his own warm breath to the effort. “Fuck her,” he says as reasoning, when he meets Aaron’s wide eyes, and Aaron chews at his lip and nods and studies the ground as Kevin presses his fingers to his mouth.

Finally, Aaron says, “share my scarf,” but it’s more of a squeak as he pulls away a hand to abruptly wind the fabric around them both, tugging them closer together.

“Excuse me, sir…_s_. I can help you up here?”

Kevin starts at the attendant behind the counter calling them — the line in front has finally dwindled, and he tugs a still-bundled-close Aaron along as they step up to the cash register.

“Two pairs? What size?”

“Kids’ sizes for him,” Kevin smirks, and Aaron yanks at the end of the scarf wrapped around Kevin’s neck in retaliation, choking him.

“Well, he’s a fucking giant,” Aaron says, and goes to pat for his wallet in his back pocket, but Kevin won’t have that. He’s tugged the scarf away from his throat and has his credit card in the woman’s hand, rattling off their shoe sizes and to put both on his card before Aaron can blink. But blink he does, and narrow his eyes up at Kevin as the attendant goes in search of their ice skates. “I can pay.”

“Good for you. I paid for you.”

Aaron folds his arms. “Can you even skate, Day?”

“It can’t be that hard.” Kevin accepts his card and his skates, breaking from Aaron’s side to seat himself on one of the benches lining the rink to tug them on. Aaron trails behind, the beginning of a suspiciously devious smile curling his lips.

“Oh? Never have before, huh?”

“What, you’re so good at it?” Kevin begins hobbling towards the entrance to the rink, throwing a doubtful look over his shoulder.

“Yeah. And I’ll kick your ass.” And Aaron Minyard zooms past him as if he isn’t all of an entire foot shorter than Kevin, and launches himself out onto the ice.

Kevin can’t help but pause and watch in slight breathlessness as his boyfriend glides gracefully across the rink, his path twisting and curving around slower moving skaters at a ridiculous clip. He whirls to skate effortlessly backwards and meet Kevin’s eyes with a challenging grin, and Kevin can’t just _let that slide_. He’s Kevin fucking Day, and he’s a good goddamn athlete. Like he said, it can’t be that hard.

He growls, half frustration, half determination, and clomps the rest of the way to the opening in the wall, bracing himself and setting one of the blades on his feet onto the ice, then the other.

Pushing off from the wall is weightlessness for a moment, and complete and utter helpless imbalance the next. Kevin goes windmilling for the next nearest wall, swearing loudly, and crashes into the thing to clutch at it — a lifeline in dangerous waters.

Aaron crashes into him next, except on purpose, grabbing at his coat to laugh into his ear, to shove off and skate show-off spinning circles around him.

“Fuck you,” Kevin grits through his teeth. “You actually know how to do it.”

“I just can’t believe I’m so much better at it than you,” Aaron snickers, halting in front of him, finally, to lay a not-as-necessary hand on the wall. “Lessons paid off.”

“Teach me,” Kevin says, sullenly, because he likes to _know_ things like this, improve himself, by himself, and not have to be _taught_, particularly surrounded by strangers. But clearly Aaron can enhance his performance a great deal when Kevin can’t even skate a few steps by himself right now.

“Come here.” Aaron pushes backwards and beckons and Kevin glares but slowly, carefully, nervously shoves off the wall and stumbles for him.

“Bend your knees, keep your stance wide — _ah, Kevin!_” Aaron groans as Kevin bowls into him and catches Kevin around the waist, steadying them both with some difficulty.

“Your fault,” Kevin mumbles as Aaron pulls away and rolls his eyes, but allows Kevin to maintain a death grip on his hands.

“One foot at a time, c’mon.” Aaron guides Kevin forward, letting him get used to the glide. “See, you can do it.”

“Don’t let go!”

“I won’t,” Aaron says, gently, and Kevin’s mouth is dry as he starts to move of his own volition, still lightly guided by Aaron’s hands.

It’s fully dark now, the rink only peppered with a few skaters, and the Christmas lights set Aaron’s hair aglow, his brown eyes golden when they flick up to meet Kevin’s.

There aren’t that many people. It’s dark. No one’s looking at them this time.

“Let go,” Kevin says, and Aaron’s eyebrows jump, but he does.

Kevin cautiously leans forward to ghost a kiss across Aaron’s lips — but a moment later, overbalances, tips, and has to dig his fingers into Aaron’s scarf.

Aaron huffs a laugh into Kevin’s mouth and grabs his own handfuls of Kevin’s jacket, eyes alive a breath away as he continues to keep them slowly gliding across the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> chat to me about aftg on tumblr @[foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/)! [Here's the rebloggable fic post](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/189044076983/fuzzy-orange-and-white-plaid)! & here's [my cosplay instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) with some aftg cosplay on it!  
-  
comments are my lifeblood ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
